


a different morning

by daffodeela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Tadashi selalu menjadi pihak yang terakhir bangun di rumah. Hitoka selalu pusing ketika membangunkan Tadashi. Namun, pagi ini berbeda.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	a different morning

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu by furudate haruichi. i don’t take any material advantage by writing this story

Hitoka sangat hafal soal kebiasaan tidur Tadashi. Tadashi amat sulit dibangunkan, dan dia sudah mendengar hal tersebut dari teman-teman satu tim volinya selama SMA setiap kali mereka menginap. Tadashi selalu menjadi anggota yang paling terlambat bangun. Butuh beberapa anggota voli lain bergantian untuk membangunkan Tadashi sampai lelaki itu membuka mata.

Awalnya, Hitoka hanya tahu dari kata ke kata saja, dia tak pernah menyaksikannya. Namun, itu dulu. Kini, dia sudah mengalami secara langsung karena Tadashi setiap hari tidur di sampingnya. Hitoka tidak akan bohong dengan mengatakan bahwa setiap pagi dia tidak frustrasi karena sudah harus menghabiskan energi berlebih untuk membangunkan Tadashi. Dia lebih sering angkat tangan dan beranjak ke dapur kemudian meminta putri mereka untuk menyeret Tadashi ke meja makan. Lagi pula, anak-anak punya energi yang lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Dia pun berpikir bahwa Tadashi akan lebih mudah menyerah dari tidur panjangnya ketika putri semata wayangnya yang membangunkan. Tadashi biasanya tidak bisa menolak putri mereka.

Alarm dari ponsel Hitoka dan Tadashi bunyi secara bersamaan. Hitoka mengerang karena setelah dia mematikan alarm miliknya, punya Tadashi masih berdering nyaring. Hitoka mendecak pelan, selalu saja begini. Alarm tidak berguna bagi Tadashi. Kepalanya sudah pusing duluan memikirkan itu, apalagi putri mereka sedang menginap di rumah mertuanya.

Tangannya dijulurkan pada tempat Tadashi berbaring untuk mencari ponsel dan mematikan alarmnya. Posisi tangan yang dia duga akan menyentuh tubuh Tadashi malah bertemu dengan seprai kosong yang sudah dingin. Hitoka tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur secepat yang dilakukannya sekarang. Keterkejutan memicunya.

“Tadashi?” ucap Hitoka dengan suara sengau khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengerjap.

Setelah mematikan alarm, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil langkah lebar menuju pintu kamar. Aroma omelet menyapanya ketika pintu sudah dibuka lebar-lebar. Dia segera berjalan menuju dapur karena yakin Tadashi berada di sana. Dugaannya terbukti ketika mendapati tubuh Tadashi yang sedang membelakanginya dan menghadap pada kompor.

“Hah? Tadashi?” Hitoka menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Suara kompor yang dimatikan menggema. Tadashi memutar tubuh dan menghadap ke arah Hitoka. Lelaki itu mengenakan celemek milik Hitoka yang bertuliskan _“best mom ever”_ dengan coretan tidak rapi dari putri mereka yang berusia enam tahun.

“Ah, Hitoka-chan. Selamat pagi.” Tadashi tersenyum setelah berbalik dan meletakkan omelet yang baru dimasaknya ke piring. Dia membawa kedua piring tersebut ke meja makan. Tadashi menarik kursi dan melempar tatapan heran. “Kamu sedang apa? Kok melamun? Ayo makan.”

Hitoka mengerjap. “Um. Kamu yang sedang apa? Kok bisa?”

“Bisa apa? Bukannya kamu sudah tahu aku memang bisa masak?”

Hitoka menggeleng. “Kok bisa sudah bangun?”

Tadashi tertawa. Dia menarik kursi yang biasa ditempati Hitoka. “Sini. Duduk dulu.”

Hitoka menggeleng dan menangkup pipinya sebelum mengikis jarak di antara dirinya dan Tadashi. Setelah duduk, dia mengangkat dagu untuk menatap Tadashi. Matanya mengerjap lagi. “Kok bisa?” Suaranya lebih melengking daripada intonasi yang dia gunakan di pertanyaan pertama.

Tadashi mengacak rambut Hitoka sebelum menyodorkan piring miliknya. “Makan dulu.” Dengan kening yang masih mengernyit, Hitoka mengangguk dan segera makan bersama Tadashi. Kepalanya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada apa dengan Tadashi? Apakah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Bukan. Ulang tahun pernikahan? Bukan juga. Hari ibu? Masih bukan. Dia tidak punya petunjuk atas apa yang mendorong bertolakbelakangnya tingkah laku Tadashi pagi ini.

“Kok bisa?” ulang Hitoka setelah makanan mereka sama-sama habis.

Tadashi mengedikkan bahu. “Enggak tahu. Pengin saja bangun sebelum kamu terus lihat mukamu lagi tidur kayak gimana. Manis, ya.”

Hitoka merona. “Apa, sih. Ada maunya, ya?”

“Enggak, tuh.” Tadashi menjeda. Dia menggaruk pelipisnya. “Eh, iya, sih.”

Hitoka mencebikkan bibirnya. “Benar, ‘kan. Mau apa, Tadashi?”

“Mau bikin kamu senang. Itu saja.”

“Tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku. Bukan ulang tahun pernikahan juga. Hari ibu juga bukan. Kok tiba-tiba?”

“Memangnya bikin istri sendiri senang harus di hari spesial, ya?”

Hitoka merona lagi. “Ya … enggak juga, sih.”

“Nah, itu.” Tadashi memamerkan deretan giginya. “Terus sejauh ini kamu senang, enggak?”

“Iya.” Wajah Hitoka berseri-seri. “Senang karena enggak usah frustrasi bangunin kamu. Masakan kamu juga enak.” Mata Hitoka tertuju pada celemek yang masih digunakan Tadashi. Dia terkekeh. “Celemeknya lucu dipakai kamu, ngomong-ngomong.”

Tadashi tertawa. “Dipakai kamu lebih lucu. Terus, ke depannya kamu enggak usah frustrasi lagi pagi-pagi karena enggak usah bangunin aku.”

“Hah? Kamu mau bangun sendiri? Serius?”

“Iya, Hitoka-chan.”

Hitoka tersenyum lepas. Dia menggeleng-geleng dan mendengus dengan wajah ditenggelamkan ke dalam tangan. “Kenapa enggak dari dulu coba?”

“Selama ini _charging_ dulu.”

“Dih. Terserah, deh. Yang penting besok-besok aku enggak usah pusing pagi-pagi.”

Tadashi menanggapi dengan tawa lagi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hitoka. “Maaf, ya, selama ini bikin pusing. Ke depannya enggak lagi, kok.”

“Hitoka!”

Hitoka hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi Tadashi, tetapi terkatup kembali dengan dahi yang mengernyit setelah mendengar panggilan ibunya dari pintu utama dengan suara grasah-grusuh. Belum sempat dia beranjak dan menyahut, Madoka sudah berdiri di pintu dapur dengan wajah yang pucat disertai panik.

“Hitoka! Hitoka! Astaga!”

Kernyitan di kening Hitoka semakin dalam melihat air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi ibunya.

“Mama! Mama kenapa?”

Madoka tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Tangisnya masih terus berlanjut ketika langkahnya diambil untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hitoka terperangkap dalam dekapan yang terasa putus asa dengan posisi dirinya duduk dan ibunya masih berdiri. Rasa heran semakin menerpa dada Hitoka.

“Ibunya Tadashi tadi telepon, kamu tiba-tiba enggak ada di sana. Dikiranya kamu ke rumah Mama. Tapi kamu enggak ada juga …,” ucap Madoka disertai tangisan. “Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ke sini? Kenapa gak bilang sama mertua kamu kalau kamu ke sini? Jangan bikin orang-orang khawatir, Hitoka.”

Hitoka mengerjap. “Tapi aku semalam memang pulang sama Tadashi, kok. Aku juga—”

Ucapan Hitoka terputus karena Madoka memegang bahunya kuat-kuat. Madoka tampak tegang, wajahnya semakin pucat. Hitoka merasa ekspresi wajahnya sedang dinilai oleh ibunya. Setelah beberapa detik, ibunya bersimpuh dan menangis semakin keras. Tubuh Hitoka didekap lebih erat. Dia dapat merasakan air mata ibunya pada kaus di bagian perutnya.

“Hitoka ….” Madoka mengisak. Hitoka semakin kebingungan. “Jangan gitu. Tadashi sudah enggak ada …. Ikhlaskan, Hitoka.”

Hitoka yang sebelumnya terheran-heran sontak mendorong tubuh ibunya untuk melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan kepalanya sakit.

“Mama bilang apa, sih?! Ini Tadashi lagi duduk di depanku. Masa Mama enggak lihat?! Tadi juga sarapanku dimasakin Tadashi, kok! Ini piringnya masih di meja.”

Tangisan ibunya semakin kencang. “Hitoka … di meja enggak ada apa-apa. Mejanya kosong, sayang.”

“Mama bohong, ‘kan? Di meja jelas-jelas ada dua piring, Ma!” Hitoka menunjuk piringnya sendiri dan milik Tadashi. “Ini! Lihat, Ma! Lihat!”

“Hitoka …. Sudah …. Ikhlaskan ….”

“Ikhlaskan apa? Tadashi ada di sini!” Hitoka menghadap ke arah Tadashi. Lelaki itu masih duduk tepat di tempat terakhir dia melihatnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum hangat yang biasa dia pancarkan untuknya. “Tadashi, coba ngomong sama Mama. Kamu ‘kan jelas-jelas ada di sini. Mama, lihat, itu Tadashi di sana, kok! Mama jangan aneh!”

“Hitoka …. Sudah ….”

Kini air mata turut memanasi mata Hitoka. Dia terisak keras sembari terus menatap Tadashi. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan napasnya sesak.

“Tadashi … ayo ngomong. Bantu aku bicara sama Mama. Masa Mama enggak lihat kamu?”

Tangis Hitoka semakin keras melihat Tadashi menggeleng, lantas bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum. “Hitoka, aku sayang kamu. Besok-besok kamu enggak usah pusing karena harus bangunin aku. Jaga anak kita baik-baik, ya?”

“Kok kamu ngomong gitu? Kita jaga anak kita bareng-bareng, dong! Masa cuma aku?” Air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Hitoka semakin deras. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena sesenggukan. “Ma, bilang dong sama Tadashi kalau anak itu tanggung jawab bersama. Masa dia minta aku urus sendiri? Ma …. Bilang sama Tadashi. Tadashi pasti dengar apa kata Mama ….”

Madoka berdiri lagi dan menarik Hitoka ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Dia merasakan dagu ibunya di pucuk kepalanya. Hitoka menangis semakin keras. Jantungnya terasa ditusuk. Tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat. Kepalanya terasa seperti baru dihantam keras-keras. Seiring dengan semakin keras suara isakan ibunya dan erat dekapannya, kata-katanya terus terngiang di telinga.

_Tadashi sudah enggak ada._

Hitoka menggeleng dan tubuhnya bergetar keras. Dia melirik ke seberang meja dan masih mendapati Tadashi duduk di sana dengan celemeknya. Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

“Hitoka, aku sayang kamu. Besok-besok kamu enggak usah pusing karena harus bangunin aku. Jaga anak kita baik-baik, ya?”

Kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya tadi diulang kembali. Namun, kali ini Hitoka tidak menanggapi. Dia berteriak karena kini kesadaran sudah menghantamnya. Tadashi sudah tidak ada.


End file.
